Sora
by Marshmellow27
Summary: Matt tries to find a way to tell Sora the he loves her, but someone stands in the way. Can a 4 year old poem do the job?


Yes I'm back with another fic. What can I say, I like to write! Anyway, I don't own digimon, though I wish I did. R & R guys!

**Sora**

"Tai!" Matt hid behind his friend

"What's wrong Matt? Out on another one of your daily jogs?" Tai smirked

"If that's what you call being chased three blocks straight by rampaging fan girls, then yeah I am." Matt panted and Tai snickered

"Aw, what's wrong? Mr. Rock star doesn't like the attention?" a sweet voice came up from behind the boys

"Hey Sora." Tai greeted, but Matt pouted

"No, I don't like the attention." he bitterly spat

"Then why did you make your own band? Popularity was bound to follow such a decision." she replied in 'as a matter of fact' tone

"Well..." Matt didn't know how to answer her

"I didn't always want to be in a band." he sheepishly replied

"So how did it happen? Did you get some sort of inspiration or something?" Tai asked

"As a matter of fact, yes, I was inspired." Matt grinned, taking out his wallet to put his house key in for safety

Sora raised an eyebrow "And what exactly inspired you?"

"Uh..." Matt fiddled with an old piece of paper in his wallet

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_4 years ago in the digital world..._

The whole Sora and her crest dilemma rang fresh in the air. She spent the day running from the others, but now there was no where to run; she only cried. Little did she know that a pair of familiar blue eyes watched her every move.

"Why do you look at her so much?" Gabumon sat beside his partner, also watching Sora

"Because...I love her." Matt whispered

Sora felt a hot gaze; the kind you feel when you are being watched. She picked her head up and locked eyes with her friend. Matt blushed and quickly turned away. Sora smiled to herself and fell asleep.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Gabumon inquired

"It's not that easy Gabumon." Matt looked over at Tai who stared at him with cold eyes

"Why not?" the husky little digimon couldn't understand

"Because I'm not the only one who loves her." Matt flatly responded

Gabumon looked at Tai who was now watching Sora with loving eyes.

"I see." he whispered

Matt got up and walked over to a more secluded tree; away from the others. He took out a pencil and piece of paper. He took one more look at Sora and began to write.

**(End FB)**

* * *

"Matt?" Sora shook her friend by the shoulder 

"Oh, uh...hey I'm hungry, do you guys want to go eat? My treat!" Matt nervously exclaimed

"Food? I'm there! And you paying for my meal makes it even sweeter." Tai grinned

Sora rolled her eyes and followed the boys to the pizza shop around the corner.

_Odaiba high-lunch..._

"Is something bothering you Matt?" Sora's voice was like and echo

Matt kept replaying that moment of inspiration in his mind while fiddling with the paper which he had written in 4 years ago

"Sora?" he whispered

"Matt, tell me what's wrong?" she lifted his face to meet her gaze

"There's something I need to tell you..." he said

"I can't take it anymore, I have to tell you." he struggled with his words

"Matt, you're scaring me." Sora let him rest his head on her chest

Matt wrapped his arms around her and held on tight as if it were his only chance he would get to be that close to her. He took a moment to inhale her sweet aroma

"Sora, I-" he was interrupted

"Ahem! Am I interrupting anything?" Tai glared at Matt

Matt quickly let go and got up

"Uh, I have to go." he sped off

"Wait, you dropped-" Tai cut Sora off

"Let him go Sora. I think he wants to be alone." he looked at her with pleading eyes as if saying 'please stay with me'

She sighed and pocketed the small piece of paper

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Tai changed the subject and Sora agreed

_In class..._

Sora sat in the back, looking out the window. She rested her head on her hands and pondered away.

_"There's something I need to tell you." _Matt's voice kept ringing in her ears

"I wonder what he wanted to tell me." she put her hands in her blue coat and felt the piece of paper

She took it out and began to read its contents inside.

_**Sora**_

_Hours through quick sand and seconds of eternity_

_all day long she runs_

_the sweet scent of innocence and the face of an angel_

_a childhood lullaby she hums._

_Trapped in her own emotions_

_she's such a troubled soul;_

_her tears burn my skin_

_tears that only I can console._

_Queen of love and ruler of my heart_

_I'm not the only one who wants her_

_another stands before me, yet we're worlds apart._

_My body aches and my heart desires_

_to taste her cherry lips_

_though I fear the result would be dire_

_for the one who stands before me_

_is my so-called best friend_

_and I know that he cares_

_but, for her he'll fight to the end._

_My love will remain a secret and my urges I will retain_

_and so I sit here, watching her from afar_

_until my emotions become a sweet pain._

_Red hair, ruby eyes, and fair skin_

_she has a tender spirit_

_and is a great beauty from within._

_I love you Sora_

A small gasp escaped the girl's lips

"Matt..."

_Later that evening..._

The sky was gloomy and it had been pouring all afternoon. Matt sat alone in his apartment, watching t.v when he heard the vigorous ringing of his door bell

"I'm coming!" he quickly walked to the door and opened it

"Sora! You're soaking wet!" he pulled her inside and wrapped a towel around her

"Matt..." she looked into his cerulean eyes

Matt looked at her and then down at her hands

"Is that mine?" he eyed the paper she held

"Did you read it?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his own question

"Sora, I-" he was interrupted by the sweet taste of Sora's lips

"I love you too Matt." she smiled and kissed him once more

And they passionately kissed each other the night away.

THE END

Remember! My new fic"Doppelganger" will come out soon! Oh, and I wrote the poem myself, hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
